Breaking Point
by nutella addicted sloth
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. What happens when Bubbles reaches hers?


**A/N:** Hey guys. So I know that I should be updating Fate, but this oneshot idea came to me and I had to post it. Heh. I kinda rushed through it, so it may not be all that awesome. This is rated T for some language, some violence, and self harm. If you don't like any of these things, then I suggest you avoid reading this story. Anyways, here it is.

* * *

The blonde girl sits in her room, releasing choked sobs and tears streaming uncontrollably from her blue eyes.

She's home alone but it doesn't matter to her. Even if her family was at home, the Professor would be busy in his lab ignoring her and her sisters, and her sisters wouldn't even care. They'd be yelling at Bubbles to stop crying because it was distracting them from their work.

She's curled up on the bed, rocking back and forth.

She's always been bullied, but today it was worse.

She's always been called fat, ugly, stupid, weak, and worthless.

Her sisters never came to her aid. Her old friends never comforted her. No one cared that the little blonde Puff was reaching her breaking point.

Since the age of seven, she'd been treated like this. As the years progressed, it became worse and worse.

They threw things at her. Gave her dirty looks in the hallways. Yelled at her. Some even broke into her locker and trashed it.

The teachers gave up long ago and now they just looked the other way and pretended that they didn't see anything.

Today had started off like any normal day, with Bubbles waking up and making her own breakfast since her sisters didn't bother to make anything for her, and heading off to school.

But when she went to her locker, she was pushed into the wall with great force, causing a bruise to form on her pale jaw.

She didn't have time to run before the next push, because the person slammed her on the lockers and kicked her.

"Dirty bitch," the person sneered, and Bubbles realized it was Princess. "Go rot in hell."

She was kicked and punched and slammed even more by other people and pain shot through every part of Bubbles' body. She saw Buttercup throw a few punches and noticed Blossom laughing behind the group and she felt even more defeated than usual.

Before leaving Bubbles on the hard concrete floor, she heard someone vaguely snicker, "You're a worthless little piece of shit. You don't deserve to have superpowers. Go kill yourself," before running off to class.

Bubbles had never been physically harmed like this. Something inside of her broke and she realized that they were all right.

She _was_ worthless. She _didn't _deserve her powers or her life. She was stupid, ugly, fat, stupid, weak, and worthless.

After school, Bubbles headed home and ran up to her room, and began to cry her eyes out.

Now she scribbles words in her diary while crying. She shuts the diary closed and places it on her bed. She goes into her bathroom and takes a pill of Antidote X and takes out a large sharp metal blade.

She looks at her reflection, her heart heavy, and closes her eyes before dragging the blade across the skin on her wrists.

Her arm gets bloody quickly and blood falls on the sink and floor. She pulls her shorts up to reveal her thighs and makes several gashes, remembering every time they told her she was fat and ugly.

The blood drips onto her legs and she's covered in blood.

She looks at her reflection and feels dizzy and light-headed.

"It's working." she says weakly.

She faintly hears something downstairs and realizes her family is home.

She drags the blade faster, and even more blood oozes out.

She starts seeing spots and even more tears run down her face.

"Bubbles!" she hears a voice scream angrily from downstairs. "Get down here!"

Bubbles lets out a sob and her body shakes even more.

She lets the blade slice across her arm, and she begins to lose all feeling in her body.

She vaguely hears footsteps running up the stairs- three pairs of them.

"Bubbles!" she hears the Professor shout.

"Where are you?" she hears Blossom growl angrily.

Normally Bubbles would be scared.

But not this time.

Bubbles isn't scared at all. She knows she's close to dying. She knows she's close to freedom.

At this point, she doesn't care if they're angry or anything. She's going to be free from this living hell, and that's all that matters.

She hears the door to her bedroom burst open.

"Where are you?" Buttercup screams.

Bubbles takes the blade and drags it across her arm again.

"Oh my God!" the Professor cries from the room, seeing some of the blood on the bathroom floor from the bed.

He, along with the two Puffs, run to the door and open it.

Bubbles locks eyes with them through the mirror.

"Goodbye, cruel, cruel world…" her words are barely audible as she slits her wrist one last time.

She closes her eyes and the blood stained blade clatters at her feet. Her body crumples to the ground and lands in the pool of blood on the floor.

Looks of shock and disbelief are formed on the three Utoniums behind her.

"Why?" Blossom's voice is small… guilty.

The Professor looks at the journal he grabbed from her bed.

He opens it to the last entry she wrote... the one she wrote just minutes before.

His dark eyes reads the paper and he looks at the two Puffs.

"She reached her breaking point."

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah that was... whoa. I hate killing off my favorites, so this killed me a little because Bubbles is one of my favorite PPG characters of all time. I honestly have no idea what to say now, so um, don't forget to review because I love your feedback and improving as a writer, if you want to, you can check out my other story Fate, and um... yeah. Until next time, everyone. :)


End file.
